


Мы словно поезда...

by Lynnita



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnita/pseuds/Lynnita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред и Дженсен путешествуют на поезде через всю Америку, собирают друг друга по частичкам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы словно поезда...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Trains, Riding Hobo-Style](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152786) by silentpoetry1. 



> **Бета:** Evangeline Lain, Violent_Violet,  
>  **Жанр** ангст  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Все фантазия  
>  **Разрешение:** получено :inlove:

Джаред сидит на краю вагона, болтая длинными ногами в воздухе, ветер хлещет по незащищенным рукам и лицу. Он не совсем уверен в своих спутниках – не столкнут ли его – даже, несмотря на то, что они проехали вместе из Вермонта в Иллинойс, из Иллинойса в Вайоминг. 

В эти дни … в эти дни, когда Джаред так близок к падению и самоубийству, он думает о своем старом доме на Востоке. Теперь опустевшем – никто в нем больше не живет.

Джаред вздыхает и откидывается назад, отгоняя мысли о руках, жаждущих убить его. 

***  
Они подобрали Дженсена где-то на обратном пути в Колорадо.

Он был молодым, костлявым, с милым личиком. Он запинался, когда говорил и испугался, когда Джаред свесился через поручни. Джаред поделился с ним хлебом, а потом Героин Дан его шуганул, и он сбежал в другой вагон, как маленький напуганный кролик. 

Джаред скучает по Дженсену.

***

Когда Героин Дан спрыгивает с поезда на границе Айдахо и Юты, Джаред улыбается и наслаждается покоем, несмотря на постоянные громкие рычащие звуки поезда. Старая Эмили уходит в тот же день, унося с собой свой мускусный запах, и Джареду становится одиноко.

***

В Юте Дженсен возвращается со следами слез на щеках и кровавыми подтеками у рта, баюкая руку у груди. Голова у Джареда болит и сердце болит тоже, но он не знает, что сказать. Он сглатывает и предлагает Дженсену кусок хлеба, но Дженсен качает головой и проходит мимо в старый угол Старой Эмили - зализывать раны и жалеть себя. Джареду его тоже жаль.

Джаред цокает языком и раздумывает, чем можно помочь Дженсену. Вряд ли Дженсен хочет, чтобы его сейчас тормошили, но Джаред, наверное, должен. Он выжидает немного, доедая хлеб, а потом обходит Дженсена и сползает по стене рядом с ним. Дженсен жмурится, ожидая чего-то ужасного, но Джаред просто обхватывает его худое тело сильными руками и укачивает – вперед-назад.

\- Люди в четвертом вагоне плохие, - говорит Джаред.  
\- Я знаю, - шепчет Дженсен.  
\- Тебе лучше остаться со мной, - говорит Джаред.  
\- Я знаю, - шепчет Дженсен.

Если бы Джаред был жестоким, он пошел и прибил бы тех людей в четвертом вагоне, ведь они сделали Дженсену больно. Но Джаред просто остается рядом с Дженсеном, как преданный золотистый ретривер, греясь о его бок.

***

Дженсен делится с Джаредом множеством улыбок, но вряд ли они искренние - глаза Дженсена остаются слишком грустными. Пустыми – вот правильное слово. Дженсен и Джаред – пустые. И они катятся по рельсам в никуда.  
Но это нормально, потому что это и есть свобода. Пустота.

***

Они целуются где-то в Нью Мехико.

***

К Оклахоме грусть в глазах Дженсена почти исчезает, и теперь он даже иногда смеется. А еще, бывает, ночами, когда их окутывает тьма, Дженсен сворачивается у Джареда на груди и напевает. Иногда. Напевает о забытых дорогах и о людях, которых Джаред не знает, и о ранах прошлого.

\- Не стоит позволять людям командовать собой, - говорит Джаред однажды ночью.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, Джен.  
\- Тогда я сам буду ими командовать, - отвечает Дженсен, придвигаясь к нему ближе.

Джаред посмеивается, пытаясь представить, как тихий, мягкий Дженсен командует кем-нибудь. Невообразимо.  
\- Так почему ты здесь? – за все время, что Джаред знает Дженсена, он не спросил об этом ни разу.

Дженсен пожимает плечами, подтягивает колени к груди и прижимается головой к стене.  
\- Наверное, потому же, что и ты.

Джаред улыбается и прислоняется к стене рядом с Дженсеном.  
\- Из-за свободы? Сделать никчемную жизнь чуть интереснее?  
Дженсен смотрит на него, изогнув бровь.  
\- Нет. Это моя ошибка.

Джаред слегка подталкивает Дженсена коленом.  
\- И?

Дженсен разглядывает ноги, печаль снова заливает его зеленые глаза.  
– Потому что я позволяю людям командовать собой.

Джаред садится перед Дженсеном на колени, обнимая его, удерживая его, сдерживая, как будто куски разбитого фарфора, которые он боится показать матери. Джаред закрывает глаза, когда Дженсен касается его губ.

\- Куда ты едешь, Дженсен? – выдыхает Джаред, стискивая его.

\- Я … не знаю, - веки у Дженсена дрожат, когда Джаред пробирается языком в его рот. Если бы обжимания с Дженсеном на пыльном, засраном полу входили в десятку по списку желаний Джареда, то он решил бы, что жизнь удалась. Но Джаред не составляет списков на жизнь. И все же это было красиво, восхитительно и грязно. На вкус Дженсен был как черствый хлеб, мрачное утро и что-то хорошее.

А еще – немного как дом и, удивительно, но Джаред совсем не возражал.

***  
Они где-то в Теннесси, Дженсен лежит на боку и тяжело дышит, когда Джаред, наконец, набравшись смелости, придвигается и целует его. Он засовывает руки ему под рубашку, поглаживает его живот, и Дженсен, открывая глаза, улыбается. Он теплый и подставляется большим рукам Джареда. И Джаред водит ладонями по впалому животу, восхищаясь бледной, веснушчатой кожей. Их встряхивает вместе с поездом, грохот пронизывает обоих насквозь.  
\- Я, эм…, - Дженсен закусывает губу, пока Джаред нежно покусывает его в шею.  
\- Хочешь?- спрашивает Джаред, отстраняясь.

Дженсен мгновение колеблется.  
\- Да, - шепчет он, притягивая Джареда к себе, стискивая его затасканную рубашку и снова вжимаясь ртом в его рот. Откидывает голову назад, открывая шею, позволяя раздеть себя. Джаред забирается на Дженсена, стараясь не переносить на него свой вес целиком, и перекидывает через него ногу. 

\- Скажешь, если будет больно, - говорит Джаред.

Он медленно следует ртом по груди Дженсена к животу, горячее дыхание касается кожи, и мышцы от этого сокращаются. Поезд резко дергается, прижимая их друг к другу еще сильнее. Дженсен запускает руки Джареду в волосы, и когда поезд снова трясет, вцепляется в них так, что даже больно. Через пару секунд Джаред срывает с себя рубашку и кусает и целует припухшие, жаркиежеланныевосхитительные губы. Хватает своими большими руками бедра Дженсена, жестко впиваясь пальцами в кожу, толкается языком в его рот. Дженсен сражается с минуту, прежде чем позволяет ему взять над собой верх.

Джаред тяжело дышит, и его глаза темнеют, когда Дженсен прижимается возбужденным членом к его собственному. Он отодвигается, скатывается с Дженсена, стягивает с него штаны, сминает и швыряет их на пол рядом. Нижнее белье отправляется туда же. И когда он видит твердый член Дженсена, его взгляд темнеет еще больше. 

Он, как можно быстрее, стаскивает собственные джинсы, швыряет их поверх остальной одежды и проводит дорожку горячих поцелуев вниз по внутренней стороне бедер Дженсена.  
\- У меня… нет смазки, - выдыхает Джаред, не переставая трогать его – резко и нежно и снова резко. И от его короткого стона Джареду становится так горячо. Вагон трясет, и он упирается головой Дженсену в ногу.  
\- Плюнь, просто плюнь, - рычит Дженсен, откидываясь и ударяясь затылком о пыльный пол. Джаред стонет, с трудом заставляя себя отцепиться от Дженсена, облизывает ладони. Его веки дрожат, пока он смазывает свой член слюной, и он едва не падает на бок, когда поезд дергается особенно сильно.

Внутри все переворачивается, когда Джареду вновь удается сосредоточиться на Дженсене, и он вводит один из пальцев в его тугую маленькую задницу. Дженсен выгибается и взвивается, когда Джаред проталкивает палец глубже, вереницы проклятий срываются с его губ. Джаред водит пальцем по кругу, позволяя теплым мышцам Дженсена сжиматься вокруг него. А когда Джаред вводит в него второй палец, Дженсен громко вскрикивает, и Джаред сам задушено всхлипывает. Поезд снова трясет, пока Джаред двигает пальцами внутри Дженсена.

Когда Джаред вталкивает третий палец, у Дженсена вырывается тяжелый вздох.  
\- Черт! – хрипит он, закрывая глаза и извиваясь. Джаред свободной рукой придерживает его за бедро, пока другой подготавливает. Когда он вытаскивает пальцы, Дженсен содрогается.

Джаред еще раз плюет на ладонь, как следует растирает по члену, чтобы не поранить Дженсена. А потом медленно прижимается к нему. Дженсен раздвигает ноги и стонет. Джаред прижимает член к разработанному отверстию, капли пота поблескивают у него на лбу, и тело выгибает дугой от предвкушения. Он вскрикивает, когда впервые толкается в Дженсена и его мышцы сжимаются вокруг джаредова члена. Джаред выдыхает. Это так чертовски туго, что почти больно.  
\- Ох, как же, блядь, горячо, Джен… 

Дрожь сотрясает все тело Дженсена, и он громко выдыхает, когда Джаред обхватывает его сочащийся смазкой член. Дженсен снова ударяется головой о пол, когда Джаред начинает дрочить ему, в такт собственным толчкам, едва ли не теряя равновесие из-за движения поезда, и от этого вжимаясь в Дженсена сильнее. Дженсен вскрикивает и шипит имя Джареда снова и снова.  
\- Мне…больно, - стонет Дженсен, его глаза закатываются.

Джаред тут же выскальзывает из него и еще раз смачивает член слюной. Дженсен рвано дышит, пока Джаред снова входит в него. От очередной встряски вагона, Джаред толкается сильнее, попадая прямо в простату Дженсена.  
\- Джаред! - хрипло вскрикивает он и кончает. Джаред присоединяется к нему через пару мгновений.

\- Нгрх, - рычит Джаред, выходя из него и обворачивая своим огромным телом, устраиваясь у него между ног. Оба - уставшие, липкие от спермы, пота и собственной грязи. Но они - бродяги, на проклятом товарном поезде и они вместе, так кого это волнует? Джаред смотрит на Дженсена, который смотрит на него в ответ сквозь длинные ресницы.

Грудь Джареда сдавливает, при взгляде на Дженсена, дышащего быстро и часто. Дженсен вздыхает и вытягивает ноги, и Джаред решает, что это вполне может быть любовь. При этой мысли у него вырывается рваный вздох, а глаза распахиваются. Дженсен ему слабо улыбается, и Джаред скатывается с него на покрытый пылью пол. На их пол.

\- Нам не помешало бы одеться, - шепчет Джаред через гул поезда.

Дженсен кивает устало, но не двигается с места. Он измотан, и все его тело блестит от пота. Джаред улыбается и собирает их одежду. Сначала помогает одеться Дженсену, потом одевается сам. Подталкивает поближе к стенке, устраивает его на боку и укладывается рядом, обхватывая своими сильными руками и ногами, защищая его от холода, который, как обычно, заглянет к ним в гости без предупреждения.  
\- Ты красивый, - шепчет он Дженсену в ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием.

Не важно, что Дженсен и Джаред - бродяги и идут в никуда, главное, что они красивые, свободные и они – вместе.

***  
В Северной Каролине, когда они лежат, сплетенные друг с другом, Дженсен шепчет:  
\- Я рад, что нашел тебя. Если бы не ты, я бы уже сдох, наверное.  
Джаред сглатывает и говорит:  
\- Люблю тебя.  
Дженсен замолкает, и Джаред думает, что сказал это слишком неправильно, слишком прямо, слишком рано. Но Дженсен отвечает:  
\- Тоже самое сказал мой отец, прежде чем вышвырнуть меня на улицу.  
\- Я тебя обожаю, - руки Джареда сжимаются крепче вокруг Дженсена.  
Дженсен примирительно выдыхает:  
\- Ну, чем бы это не грозило, я люблю тебя тоже.

***

Их товарный поезд сходит с рельс в Вирджинии, и Дженсен и Джаред уходят. Место, где они полюбили друг друга - обломки поезда, потерпевшего крушение – остается у них за спиной.  
Автостопом они добираются до Мэриленда, и когда потрепанный водитель в качестве платы требует Дженсена, Джаред вырубает засранца, разбив ему нос.

Джаред не жестокий. Совсем нет. 

***  
Они находят новый поезд, лучше предыдущего, и они трахаются, кричат в унисон, так громко, что слышат небеса. А потом – что-то вроде:  
– _Это_ тот поезд, который мы ждали, так ведь?

 

***  
Джаред убеждает Дженсена свесить ноги вниз с поезда, окунуться в ветер (Джаред, конечно, крепко держит его за шиворот). Дженсен потом еще какое-то время ходит ошеломленный, но Джаред не против. Он знает, что Дженсен почувствовал счастье.

***  
Они проделывают весь путь обратно до Вермонта, но Джареду не с кем там повидаться. Он не упоминает, что это его родной штат.

Когда Дженсен спрашивает в чем дело? Джаред стискивает его крепче и шепчет:  
\- Я всегда мечтал о путешествии через Атлантику.  
Они никогда особо не заморачивались на всех этих откуда ты? Для них всегда было только сейчас.

Когда в их вагоне оказывается кто-то еще, ночью Джаред прижимает Дженсен к стене еще сильнее, укрывает его своим телом – собственнически и с нежностью.

Кто-то Еще не задерживается надолго. 

***  
В Пенсильвании они решают вернуться и встретиться с тем, от чего бегут. Это не для Джареда. Это ради Дженсена. Джаред снова слышит, как Дженсен кричит ночью. Джареду может быть и достаточно Дженсена, но достаточно ли Дженсену Джареда – он не знает.

\- Один, два, три…  
\- Мир, - говорит Джаред.  
\- Семья, - произносит Дженсен.

Они оба смотрят друг на друга с блеском в глазах и засохшей слюной на языках.  
\- Что семья тебе сделала?- спрашивает осторожно Джаред.  
Дженсен смотрит на него, облизывает губы и отводит взгляд.  
\- Что мир тебе сделал?

Ночью Дженсен снова кричит.

***

\- Чувствуешь? – спрашивает Дженсен в Индиане, берет большую ладонь Джареда и прижимает к запястью.  
Джаред ждет немного.  
\- Что я должен чувствовать?  
Дженсен чуть-чуть сдвигает его руку и прижимает еще сильней – и да, да. Джаред чувствует. Чувствует место, где кость Дженсена сломана и где она пыталась самостоятельно срастись, и где она так и не восстановилась полностью.  
\- Вот что сделала моя семья, - говорит Дженсен серьезно.

Джаред берет оба запястья Дженсена в свои руки, целует там, где рука Дженсена все еще почти сломана и потом кладет его ладони себе на грудь.  
\- Вот, - говорит Джаред, прижимая руки Дженсена к своей груди, - вот что сделал мир.

Дженсен отдергивает руки и опускает взгляд. Потом берет руки Джареда и кладет их на свою грудь. Джаред чувствует, как бьется там сердце Дженсена, чуть слабее, чем его собственное.  
\- Не хочу быть эгоистом, - говорит Дженсен, - но мир это сделал и со мной.

Джаред думает, что Дженсен знает, что говорит.

***

В Висконсине товарный поезд останавливается на дозаправку, и Дженсен и Джаред сбегают. Дженсен крадет у кого-то деньги, и они едят сандвичи в грязной придорожной забегаловке. Джаред этому очень рад, потому что Дженсен в последнее время похудел еще больше.

Они вместе умываются в ванной комнате и уходят, окрещенные собственными пятнами.

Когда они возвращаются к поезду – уже виден только его хвост. Дженсен беспокоится, а Джаред думает, что они хотели опоздать. Наверное, поэтому просидели в забегаловке так долго.

***

Что бы не говорили, Джаред в школе неплохо разбирался в математике. Он может высчитать правильные, острые, тупые, прямые углы и углы отражения всего Дженсена. Когда он распростерт и извивается под Джаредом, выстанывая его имя в темноту. Джаред может нарисовать карту того, что делает Дженсена вселенной Джареда.

Вселенные состоят из углов, видите ли.

***

В Северной Дакоте они сходят с рельсов, чтобы найти какое-нибудь место для себя. Место, где не трясет каждую пару минут, место, где не так громко, тихое место, теплое место, их место. Дженсен находит переулок, Джаред находит мост. Они одни и они там, но не по-настоящему.

Они ловят другой поезд.  
Это один из тех неуютных дней, когда у Дженсена печальный взгляд. Джаред целует его щеки, руки, волосы и губы. Это один из тех неуютных дней, когда Джаред думает, что Дженсену нужно больше, чем он получает. Больше жизни, больше еды, больше воды, больше счастья, больше любви. Больше, чем может дать Джаред, больше чем просто «на, держи, это тебе, только улыбнись».

Джаред пытается вспомнить, где они подобрали Дженсена. Он думает об этом целых три дня, прежде чем задумывается, а хочет ли он вообще об этом вспоминать. А потом – ах да, Колорадо.

\- Пошли, - говорит Джаред однажды утром, когда поезд останавливается. – Я знаю поезд получше.

***

Когда поезд останавливается в Колорадо и Джаред сходит, Дженсен - позади него, осторожный и печальный.  
\- Зачем мы здесь? – спрашивает он.  
\- Я могу дать тебе больше.  
\- Больше чего?  
Джаред немного краснеет.  
\- Больше всего. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было больше всего.  
Дженсен вздыхает, и Джаред знает, что сделал все неправильно.  
\- Единственное, чего мне хочется больше – больше лет рядом с тобой. Я ушел, чтобы не возвращаться.

– Когда ты перестанешь грустить?  
\- Люди говорят, время лечит. Не знаю когда, понятно?  
Джаред кивает.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Замечательно.

Они возвращаются на поезд в этот же день. Дженсен лучше следит за выражением собственных глаз. 

***

Требуется время, но Дженсен прав, грусть уходит, и все, что остается – любовь. Чистая, без примесей, любовь, от которой у Джареда в животе становится жарко, а мысли в голове смешиваются. Он все удивляется, как же ему так невероятно повезло. Его старый неуютный дом далеко на Востоке не сравнится с теплом и любовью Дженсена.

Даже его любимый камин в его любимой комнате в его старом доме не сравнится с теплом Дженсена.

***

\- Я не бегу от мира, я бегу от призраков, - слова Джареда мягко касаются волос Дженсена в Неваде.

***

В Калифорнии Джаред сидит на краю вагона, свесив ноги вниз, ветер сердито хлещет по телу. Дженсен осторожно садится около него.  
\- Что за призраки, от которых ты бежишь?  
Джаред улыбается ему.  
\- Призраки несвободы, и потом… призраки потерять тебя – призраки закладных, счетов, дома и мобильных телефонов.  
Дженсен посмеивается.  
\- Выглядит так, будто призрак сейчас ты, ага? Весь такой свободный и летящий по ветру, прямо как сейчас.  
Джаред решает, что Дженсен прав, хотя сам он никогда не думал об этом вот так.

***

Когда они возвращаются в Вермонт, Джаред рассказывает Дженсену о том, что случилось с его семьей. Дженсен обнимает его и говорит, что ему жаль, и что это - не его вина. После этого Джареду становится лучше, он чувствует себя свободнее. Он притягивает Дженсена ближе и любит. И думает, что их любовь - череда событий, порожденных болью.

У них есть рельсы, которые размечают их путешествие, и, как и их поезда, они сами - в постоянном равномерном движении.

Они пробовали остановиться, но ничего не выходит.


End file.
